Development of efficient purification procedures for the isolation of terminal complement proteins utilizing immuno-affinity chromatography. Examination of peripheral blood leukocytes for the expression of functional, hemolytically active terminal complement proteins. Determination of the location of peripheral blood leukocyte associated terminal complement components, i.e., as cytoplasmic or membrane constituents. Investigation of the possible functional properties of these molecules employing specific antibody intervention. Determine if peripheral blood leukocytes have the ability to synthesize the individual terminal complement components in either a resting or stimulated state.